


Moriría por ti

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, First Kiss, I Would Die For You, Love Confessions, M/M, Resurrection, RetoFF2018, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Siempre había dicho que él moriría por Cas, pero nunca había tenido que hacerlo hasta ahora.





	Moriría por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece al reto de Abril de Reto Fanfiction 2018. Tomé el comodín A "El fanfic más corto que haya escrito"

 

Dean estaba muriendo. Siempre había dicho que él moriría por Cas, pero nunca había tenido que hacerlo hasta ahora.

La cacería se había complicado, estaban atacando un nido de vampiros cuando un grupo de demonios los tomó por sorpresa. Cuando las criaturas comenzaron a trabajar en equipo, las cosas se pusieron realmente feas.

Sam había quedado en otra habitación, atrapado con tres chupa-sangre y dos demonios. Dean y Cas habían encontrado el corazón de la guarida, quedaban al menos seis vampiros y otros tantos de ojos negros. El cazador tenía el machete en una mano y el cuchillo de Ruby en la otra. La espada ángel no está diseñada para cortar cabezas, así que Castiel debía fulminar a los vampiros usando su gracia. Estaba agotado, Dean podía notarlo por sus movimientos, comenzaban a ser más lentos y erráticos. Luchaban espalda con espalda. Castiel acabó con uno más y sintió que sus rodillas cedían, eso llamó la atención de Dean. Se distrajo sólo un momento, pero fue suficiente para que uno de los vampiros encontrara el camino libre hacia su garganta. El cazador reaccionó rápidamente y lo apuñaló. Arma equivocada. El vampiro rió y volvió a intentar morderlo, no había espacio suficiente para mover el machete. Cas se volteó, extendió un brazo sobre el hombro de Dean y tomó la cabeza del monstruo entre sus dedos. Los ojos rojos de la criatura desaparecieron en un resplandor blanco y cayó al suelo inerte. Castiel se desplomó contra la espalda de Dean. Esta vez fue él quien giró sobre sus tobillos para sostener al ángel entre sus brazos.

El cazador, mientras comprobaba el estado de su amigo, notó movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, alzó la vista y tenía un demonio corriendo hacia ellos, llevaba una espada ángel en la mano. Dean, que había soltado sus armas para sostener a Cas, tomó la espada de éste, y se interpuso entre él y el demonio. En una fracción de segundo el demonio ya estaba sobre él, Dean lo apuñaló de abajo hacia arriba, en un movimiento rápido y certero, al mismo tiempo que el demonio hundía hasta el mango la daga justo en el centro de su pecho. El rostro de la criatura resplandeció en rojo, dejando ver sus huesos por debajo de la piel y calló muerto.

—¡DEAN! —gritó Castiel con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Tomó a Dean por los hombros y lo recostó con cuidado, arrodillándose a su lado. El cazador mantenía presionada una mano en su pecho, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo entre sus dedos.

Estaban rodeados de cadáveres, ya no quedaba nadie moviéndose en el cuarto excepto ellos. Dean tosió sangre. Cas llevó una mano a la herida pero su gracia estaba drenada, no podía curarlo, no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Dean ¿qué has hecho? —sollozó. Dean volvió a toser y sonrió.

—Te dije... —comenzó a decir pero tuvo que hacer una pausa, la sangre y el dolor no le permitían hablar —... que moriría por ti.   —La voz de Dean sonaba débil y quebradiza. Cas sostenía con fuerza la herida y con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. "Idiota, no debiste..." Intentó reprenderlo Castiel pero la impotencia le cerraba la garganta y se le dificultaba respirar — . Escucha, hay algo que quie... —Tosió nuevamente. Estaba muriendo, no había tiempo que perder,  _directo al grano entonces_ —Cas —Dean alzó una de sus manos y apretó como pudo la mano de Castiel en su pecho —yo te am... —No pudo terminar la palabra. La última bocanada de aire escapó suavemente de sus pulmones y sus ojos quedaron fijos en algún punto del rostro del ángel, sin brillo, sus pupilas se dilataron lentamente. Estaba muerto.

 

—¿Dean? ¡DEAN! —Castiel lanzó un grito áspero en la oscuridad del recinto y se curvó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, posando la frente en su hombro izquierdo. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, siguieron la línea de su nariz y fueron a parar en la camisa a cuadros del cazador. Se mantuvo así por un minuto. Cuando se incorporó vio la mirada vacía del hombre que había amado, el hombre que había salvado al mundo tantas veces. Castiel sintió de pronto que el dolor se hacía a un lado para dar paso a otra cosa. Su rostro se contorsionó con furia y miró al cielo con los ojos brillando de ira, la poca gracia que le quedaba quemándose.

—¡DIOS! ¡Tráelo de regreso! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —gritó furioso en el cuarto vacío —. Regrésalo ahora mismo o te juro que te encontraré y te haré pagar por esto. ¡Lo juro, ¿me escuchas?! Dean merece más que  _esto._  Él salvó al mundo, ¡te salvó a ti! —insistió. En algún momento había recogido a Dean entre sus brazos y estaba apretándolo contra su pecho —. Devuélveme mi gracia, dame el poder para sanarlo. —La fuerza en la voz del ángel se había ido apagando, cada vez sonaba menos como un reproche y más como una plegaria. Finalmente bajó la cabeza, presionándola contra el cabello de Dean. Aguardó en silencio por una respuesta que estaba seguro no llegaría.

Habían transcurrido varios segundos cuando notó que la habitación comenzaba a iluminarse. Al principio el cambio era prácticamente imperceptible, pero la intensidad fue creciendo rápidamente y volvió a alzar la vista al cielo. Estaba cubierto con una luz blanca celestial, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. Las sombras de sus alas se proyectaron por sí solas, estaban sanas y parecían mucho más imponentes que antes. Castiel supo entonces que ya no era un serafín. Chuck no había curado su gracia. Le había dado algo diferente, mucho mayor. Castiel ahora era un  _Arcángel_ , estaba seguro, nunca había sentido tanto poder antes. La luz celestial se fue apagando al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a su azul natural y sus alas volvían a ser totalmente invisibles.

Cas bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo entre sus brazos. La cabeza de Dean colgaba hacia atrás, su boca y cuello estaban cubiertos de sangre, sus ojos seguían abiertos y opacos.

Castiel se inclinó y besó suavemente el costado de su cabeza. Una luz se extendió por debajo de la piel pálida del cazador, y las manchas de sangre desaparecieron. La herida en su pecho se cerró y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo. Dean parpadeó varias veces y respiró profundamente. Finalmente enfocó la vista y sonrió al reconocer al rostro en frente suyo.

—Cas... —dijo con la voz ronca —. Creo que morí. —Miró vagamente alrededor, el cuarto estaba en penumbras y frunció el ceño ligeramente —. ¿Este es mi cielo? —Castiel rió y lo abrazó con fuerza —. Esperaba algo más soleado, pero podría acostumbrarme —bromeó devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Estás vivo ahora, Dean. Estuviste muerto... temporalmente —aclaró Cas mientras lo liberaba.

—Ya veo —dijo el cazador sonriendo —. Recuerdo que había algo que quería decir. Cu-cuando estaba muriendo. —Dean había bajado la vista con timidez, no podía mantenerle la mirada. Seguían en la misma posición, aún sentados en el suelo, él prácticamente en los brazos del ángel. Sabía que eventualmente debían ponerse en pie, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer tomar la iniciativa. "Está bien, Dean." Murmuró Cas quitándole importancia —. No, aguarda. Yo...sé qué quería decir, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto llegué a decir en voz alta. Sé que en algún punto, morí mientras hablaba.

—Tú... dijiste suficiente. Pero... no te preocupes, Dean, no es necesario que... estabas muriendo, yo, lo entiendo. —Castiel no quería que Dean se sintiera obligado a explicarse. Sabía lo que se sentía estar en su lugar, él mismo había hecho confesiones en el lecho de muerte, tiempo atrás, que no habían sido bien recibidas.

Dean alzó la vista nuevamente al escuchar la respuesta de Cas y lo estudió con detenimiento. Castiel no estaba rechazándolo, sólo quería dejarle en claro que tenía una puerta abierta por dónde huir de su confesión. Sonriendo, Dean acarició la barbilla del ángel para llamar su atención y éste buscó su mirada.

—Te amo —susurró —. Eso es lo que intentaba decir. —Cas sopló una risita de alivio y cerraron la distancia entre ambos. Se besaron con ternura, un beso dulce y casto que duró solo unos segundos, hasta que Castiel habló sin apartarse.

—Sam —dijo entre besos. Dean se alejó y lo miró confundido.

—Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba —dijo risueño. Castiel negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—Debemos ayudar a Sam —aclaró mientras comenzaba a incorporarse ayudando a Dean a ponerse en pie.

—¡Oh! ¡Sammy! —exclamó mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus armas. Castiel le dio el machete y el cuchillo, y luego tomó a Dean por el hombro, este lo miró desorientado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo ya estaban parados en el otro cuarto, junto a un Sam salpicado de sangre ajena, agotado pero ileso, que los miraba sorprendido con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado!!  
> Si les gustó ya saben, dejen comentarios y/o kudos :3 parece tonto, pero es importante al menos para mi, saber si les gusta lo que leen, a veces veo que tienen muchos vistos pero muy pocos kudos, y pocos o ningún comentario y eso desanima mucho T_T
> 
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


End file.
